The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP15181’. ‘KLEDP15181’ was a newly found whole plant mutation of ‘Oscar Pink and Purple’ (unpatented) identified in March 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany in a greenhouse.
In July of 2010 ‘KLEDP15181’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDP15181’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.